


They Follow Us

by SirahFrostborn



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Forgotten Realms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirahFrostborn/pseuds/SirahFrostborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unlikely companions come together when they find out all of them share a common goal, to find a group of people that seem to be following them, whether they call themselves "bandits" or "assassins". Loosely based on my own D&D campaign.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Follow Us

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Iandra groaned, half conscious, as droplettes of water splashed on her forehead from the ceiling. Slowly getting ahold of her body once more, Iandra sat up and surveyed her surroudings, she was in a cave. The air was damp and smelled like wet moss. Iandra patted her body for her belongings.

 _Gone!_ she cursed. _Someone took all my stuff._

What little she had, her loose shirt and pants, were soaked with water, sweat, and blood. Whose it was was questionable to her. Iandra could barely remember what happened to get her stuck in this cave.

She patted her leather boots quickly and shoved her dark-skinned hand into it. Her knife! Whoever stole Iandra’s belongings didn’t bother to check all of her. Iandra got to her feet unsteadily, holding herself to the cave wall. She looked around more. About twenty feet away lay another woman, her long hair splayed in all directions. She was dressed in a tight fitting shirt and vest, black pants and worn out shoes. Iandra shuffled lazily over to the body and nudged it with her foot. The woman stirred slightly and moaned.

“Hey.” Iandra barked, kicking the woman in the legs. “Wake up.”

The woman shot awake and knocked Iandra over with a sweep to her feet. Iandra let out a grunt as she hit the floor, her knife scattering a few feet away.

“Who are you and what did you do to me?” The woman shouted as she pinned Iandra to the cave floor, her elbow at Iandra’s throat, cutting off a bit of air from her lungs. “Speak Drow, or I’ll break your neck!”

“Easy, hot head.” Iandra rasped “I just woke up. If you’re looking for the dingle berries who tussled with you I’m guessing they’re far away.”

The woman gave Iandra a suspicious look, narrowing her eyes and furrowed her brow. She sat like that for a few moments before pushing herself off the flattened Drow. Iandra coughed and stumbled back up to her feet, grabbing her knife and sticking it back in her boot.

“You know the way out of here?” The woman asked, fumbling around in the dark, looking for the exit.

“Not really, but I’ll find it better than you. I can actually see in the dark.” Iandra motioned for the woman to follow her and followed the cave walls. The place was pretty linear. No branching paths or monsters. The people who left the two of them there must have cleared anything there out.

“Hey, tits,” Iandra called to the woman making a jab at her large chest size “I found the exit.” Iandra slowly made her way to the cave exit, wary of the time of day it might be. Unfortunately the sun was out and as soon as Iandra left the cave, she cried out and sheilded her face, blinded by the light, like all Drow are.

“I have a name, you know” the woman stated as she left the cave.

“Yeah?” Iandra jabbed sarcastically “Is it Tits? Because that’s all you seem to have going for you right now.”

The woman growled. “It’s Talamae.” She grabbed the young Drow by the scruff of her shirt and turned her. “Is your name Shady or something because that’s all you seem to be.”

Iandra pushed Talamae away, her eyes squeezed shut and her head turned down. “Don’t you know shit?” She shouted “Drow go blind in the light.”

“Well how about I leave you here to get eaten by wolves. You don’t seem to be much of a help blind anyway.” Talamae taunted then stared at the short, dark skinned woman and sighed.

She picked up the pitiful Drow and put her in a piggy back position.

“What are you doing?!” Iandra struggled against Talamae’s strong grip.

“I’ll take you to a city with me. There you’ll be safe and I can get more supplies for my journey. Then you’re on your own.”

Talamae carried the small Drow into the night, then she would walk on foot until they could find a place to sleep. For days they carried on like that, Iandra on the back of the stranger during the day, hunting with what little she had at night.

On the fourth day, they came to a small wooden gate guarded by one lone soldier dressed in iron armor with a strange crest painted on the chest plate.

“Halt, strangers!” he shouted as they approached “You approach the city of Hawkvale, state your buisness or be on your way.”

“I need to restock my supplies, I was mugged and left for dead.” Talamae shifted on her feet while she talked. “I need shelter, and food, as well. We’ve been walking for four days.”

The guard tilted to his right and looked at Iandra, piggy-backed onto Talamae with her eyes closed and half asleep.

“Nu-uh,” the guard shook his head and extended his arm “Either you leave that abomination or I refuse you entry.”

Iandra could feel Talamae start to walk forward,

“Look, buddy. I’ve been hauling this Drow on my back for four damn days and hunting with nothing but a knife and sleeping in the cold. You let me in, or I swear to the Gods, I will have your head.”

The guard started to say something, but Talamae let out a terrifying mix between a hiss and a growl, and it seemed like the guard pissed himself in his armor.

Iandra couldn’t tell what had just happened, but she felt Talamae start walking again and she knew she’d entered Hawkvale.

**Author's Note:**

> Realm note: I honestly have no idea if I am going to keep this in Faerun OR if I'll go with my original campagin that is set in a sort of alternate universe to Faerun.


End file.
